


Time to Pretend

by SkyCendre



Category: Originale
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyCendre/pseuds/SkyCendre
Summary: Questa breve crack è stata scritta come regalino per i nostri follower di EFP.Tutto ciò che succede qui non è canon (non è mai successo nella storia originale, ovvero Carnage), ma speriamo che vi piaccia lo stesso ;)Grazie di cuore!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa breve crack è stata scritta come regalino per i nostri follower di EFP.  
> Tutto ciò che succede qui non è canon (non è mai successo nella storia originale, ovvero Carnage), ma speriamo che vi piaccia lo stesso ;)  
> Grazie di cuore!

_“È buona norma, tra gentiluomini, stringersi la mano quando si fa conoscenza.”_  
Aveva detto così, quel Vorador con i capelli candidi e la pelle color sabbia. Con un sorriso accennato sulle labbra scure. Ma non gli aveva affatto teso la mano.  
Iveneri aveva perciò solo ricambiato il sorriso.  
_“Quindi, suppongo che non possiamo considerarci dei gentiluomini.”_  
_“Oh no.”_ Un altro sorriso. Gli occhi verdi di quel Vorador avevano brillato. _“Tutt’altro. Siamo negromanti.”_  
E poi, gli aveva detto di chiamarsi Rinderes. 

Non era il suo nome, Iveneri ne era sicuro.  
Così come Lireth non era il nome della creatura minuta con gli occhi da strega, che non aveva avuto sguardi che per lui, da quando si erano visti la prima volta. Lei la mano gliel’aveva tesa, e Iveneri aveva dovuto baciarla come si fa con le dame e le principesse.  
Rinderes e Lireth dicevano di conoscersi da “tutta la vita, o quasi”.  
Certo, “tutta la vita o quasi” era un tempo molto lungo, considerato che quei due avevano più di cento anni immortali. Lo era per chiunque ma non per il figlio delle Nove Lune; lui di anni ne aveva quasi cinquecento, probabilmente. Aveva smesso di contarli da un po’. E i due negromanti gli sembravano perciò dei bambini, per molti versi.  
Sicuramente non per i loro esperimenti… lavoravano spesso insieme, con una perizia che Iveneri non aveva mai visto in nessun altro. E non avevano segreti tra loro. Questo, e il loro sfiorarsi quasi casuale quanto sporadico, aveva fatto immaginare al più antico che avessero una relazione anche molto intima. 

Ci fu un evento in particolare che gliene diede la conferma.  
Da qualche tempo, ormai, Lireth aveva preso l’abitudine di intrattenersi con lui per questioni che non avevano nulla a che vedere con la negromanzia o con i loro studi. Iveneri aveva piacere a passare del tempo in sua compagnia, se non altro perché l’indole serpentina di quella creatura si ammorbidiva sorprendentemente, seppure in un lasso di tempo ristretto, dopo ogni amplesso.  
Al Vorador era piaciuto subito il suo corpo sinuoso, ed era evidente che Lireth la pensasse similmente a lui. Sembrava capace di stare per ore a fissarlo, in silenzio, facendogli scorrere i polpastrelli sulle linee del petto e dell’addome; solo i polpastrelli, mai gli artigli.  
C’era una certa dolcezza nei gesti di Lily - ormai la chiamava anche lui così - che non era facile da cogliere. Iveneri stava lentamente imparando, e lei gliene lasciava vedere uno spiraglio ogni tanto, quasi che capitasse per errore.  
Una sera, dopo che i due avevano passato assieme l’intero pomeriggio, incontrarono Rinderes mentre si salutavano, sulla soglia di casa di lei.  
Il negromante aveva sorriso, certo. Come sempre. Ma nel salutare Lireth, un’ombra era rapidamente passata per i suoi occhi smeraldini; nient’altro che un’ombra, e Iveneri pensò, sul momento, di essersela immaginata.  
Poi ci rifletté, una volta solo di fronte al suo telescopio, e la parola _gelosia_ gli si formò nella mente.  
Sorrise a se stesso, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo. Probabilmente Rinderes e Lireth non avevano mai consumato, dato che il negromante non sembrava avere alcuna pulsione fisica - nemmeno quella di nutrirsi - ma che avessero una relazione gli sembrava ormai indubbio. 

Si ricredette qualche mese dopo. Lireth e Rinderes avevano consumato eccome, anche se a Rinderes, a quanto pareva, non era piaciuto affatto.  
La cosa lo fece ridere come poche volte nella sua vita. Lireth gliel’aveva raccontato ridendo per prima, e l’aveva contagiato, dicendogli che “Rin” si era spaventato in un modo che lei non aveva mai visto. Aveva cercato di scappare - era un cucciolo Vorador di nemmeno un anno immortale - e alla fine lei l’aveva convinto, chissà come.  
Iveneri aveva scrollato la testa, figurandosi il negromante, sempre cortese e compito, che si rintanava negli angoli per non farsi mettere “le mani addosso”, con l’espressione di completo panico.  
Il riso gli si era però smorzato all’improvviso, e lui si era ritrovato ad aggrottare la fronte. Dovette scacciare l’immagine scuotendo la testa, rendendosi conto che non gli stava facendo l’effetto che avrebbe dovuto. 

Qualche giorno dopo quell’episodio, si ritrovò a fissare Rinderes mentre il negromante parlava. Realizzò di stare guardando il modo in cui si muovevano le sue labbra, come di tanto in tanto si sistemava le ciocche candide dietro la testa. E quando gli ricadevano sul viso, il contrasto che facevano con la sua pelle ambrata.  
Soprattutto, realizzò di non aver ascoltato una singola parola di quello che aveva detto.  
Cercò lo sguardo di Lireth, in piedi accanto a lui, mentre annuiva nel fingere di aver sentito e compreso. E lei sorrise appena, piegando gli angoli delle labbra.  
Era molto più giovane di lui, la Vorador con gli occhi cremisi, ma sembrava che le fosse bastata un’occhiata per capire. Iveneri ricambiò il sorriso, annuendo di nuovo quando Rinderes gli propose di passare alla sua residenza quella sera, per continuare il discorso con più calma. 

Arrivò che le stelle erano già visibili e il nero del cielo era splendidamente punteggiato di rosso e blu. Il più antico lo fece accomodare in salotto e gli offrì da fumare, sapendo che lui e Lireth avevano in comune quello strano vizio.  
«Come procede la tua ricerca?» Domandò Rinderes, buttando fuori una boccata di fumo.  
«Molto, molto lentamente. Non posso procedere spedito… senza attirare attenzioni indesiderate.»  
Il negromante annuì.  
«Vale lo stesso per me.» I suoi occhi di smeraldo si spostarono oltre le vetrata, verso il cielo. «È frustrante questa sensazione. Quella di essere costantemente osservati.»  
«Finché il suo sguardo non si posa su di noi, non abbiamo nulla da temere dal Signore del Tempo.» Osservò Iveneri.  
«Ma se lo facesse…?» L’altro accennò un sorriso, sempre senza guardarlo. «Se domani decidesse di guardare in questa direzione, che cosa accadrebbe?»  
Iveneri si accigliò appena. Era preoccupazione, quella che sentiva nella sua voce…?  
«Ho guardato i suoi occhi, attraverso gli occhi di suo figlio.» Disse ancora il negromante. «Non ho mai avuto paura nella mia vita, Iveneri. Non ho mai avuto paura di morire.»  
«Ma quando lui ti guarda, è diverso. Lo so.»  
Rinderes gli rivolse un’occhiata consapevole.  
«Tu l’hai incontrato.»  
Il più antico annuì.  
«È lo zio di mia madre. L’ho incontrato quando ero un cucciolo.»  
Scese il silenzio tra i due, e il negromante riprese ad aspirare dalla sua pipa, senza commentare. Iveneri si ritrovò a desiderare di potergli leggere nella mente, come Rinderes stesso era in grado di fare con gli altri Vorador e con gli esseri umani, quasi senza sforzo.  
Si allungò sulla poltrona, portandosi più vicino.  
«Non ci guarderà.» Disse poi. «Non lo farà, Rinderes. Non ne ha motivo. Finché teniamo un profilo basso, e non attiriamo la sua attenzione, non abbiamo niente da temere.»  
«Ti ho dato l’impressione di aver bisogno di rassicurazioni…?» Il negromante sorrise. «Forse l’ho fatto, in effetti. Ma non darti pena… so che non succederà.»  
_Stai mentendo._ Si disse Iveneri, senza parlare. _Non ho bisogno di un potere di lettura empatica delle energie, Rinderes, per rendermi conto che stai mentendo._  
Annuì però, sorridendo di rimando.  
«Non succederà.» Ripeté. «E se dovesse succedere, sappi che io non sono indifeso. Non sono un Vorador come gli altri.»  
«Con tutto il rispetto, amico mio… non credo che la tua diretta discendenza da un Antico possa proteggerti da Serafan in persona, anche se il Signore del Tempo agisce tramite un corpo non suo.»  
Senza rispondere, Iveneri si slacciò la tunica e se ne liberò, restando nudo fino alla cintola, ed esponendo il tatuaggio che gli campeggiava sul petto.  
«Lo vedi questo?» Domandò poi, facendone brillare le linee. «Questa è la mia garanzia, non l’essere figlio di mia madre. _Questo_ mi rende un Vorador fuori dal comune.»  
Rinderes aggrottò vagamente la fronte, poggiando la pipa su un bracciolo della poltrona. Allungò una mano e sfiorò il simbolo energetico, con lo sguardo assorto di quando operava sulle sue creature, e Iveneri sentì i capelli che gli si rizzavano alla radice.  
«Ma questo è…»  
«Esattamente quello che pensi.»  
Il negromante alzò gli occhi nei suoi.  
Era piegato in avanti, la mano ancora tesa verso il petto di Iveneri. E al Vorador antico sembrò incredibilmente piccolo, in quel momento, minuto come non l’aveva mai visto.  
Rinderes fece per portarsi all’indietro, abbassando il braccio, ma Iveneri gli prese un polso e lo fermò. Scese dalla poltrona e s’inginocchiò di fronte a lui, mentre con la mano libera gli scioglieva il nodo che legava la sua chioma candida.  
«Iveneri…?»  
Il tono del negromante era stato appena incerto. Nel suo sguardo, normalmente del tutto distaccato, c’era una luce di timore non dissimile da quella che li aveva illuminati prima, quando aveva confessato la sua paura che Serafan potesse trovarli, e mettere fine ai loro esperimenti e alla loro vita.  
E a Iveneri stava piacendo anche troppo.  
Si tirò più dritto e lo spinse contro lo schienale della poltrona, sovrastandolo. Si sentì premere una mano sul petto, in un evidente tentativo di venire allontanato, ma si limitò ad accendere di energia il suo tatuaggio. Rinderes s’irrigidì, cercando di ritrarre la mano come scottato, e lui gli prese il polso e lo tenne lì, continuando a far bruciare il simbolo di energia bollente.  
«Iveneri, non…»  
«Sshh.» Il Vorador si piegò sul suo collo, scavando tra i capelli con le labbra. Gli poggiò i canini sulla pelle, facendo accendere anche quelli, e il negromante divenne, se possibile, ancora più teso. «Non aver paura.» Mormorò Iveneri sulla sua pelle. «Non hai niente da temere, da me, da Serafan, da chiunque altro. Non qui.»  
Gli cinse il fianchi e invertì le posizioni, facendolo sedere a cavalcioni sul proprio bacino, mentre Rinderes gli si aggrappava alle spalle. E il bassoventre gli si annodò nel vedergli il viso piegato in una smorfia, coperto quasi completamente dai capelli chiarissimi.  
Gli strinse le cosce con entrambe le mani, e dovette tenerlo fermo quando arrivò ad accarezzargli il cavallo dei pantaloni. Poggiò la fronte sulla sua, quasi ringhiando nel sentire che Rinderes gli si aggrappava al braccio con una mano, mentre con quella libera si copriva la bocca.  
Quando fu completamente turgido fra le sue dita lo fece scendere, accomodandolo carponi.  
Non lo preparò, sapendo che il suo corpo resistente non ne avrebbe risentito. Se lo strinse al petto mentre lo prendeva, premendogli una mano sulle labbra nella consapevolezza che Rinderes non volesse essere sentito, e stavolta si concesse di ringhiargli all’orecchio di tanto in tanto, quando la sua figura più minuta si agitava nella sua stretta.  
Iveneri sapeva accendere le energie, sia le proprie che quelle degli altri. Lo sapeva fare per ferire, per curare, e per far sì che un Vorador avesse sensazioni simili a quelle di un essere umano. E quando il negromante ebbe finalmente fatto calare tutte le sue difese, Iveneri si concesse di scostare la mano che gli chiudeva la bocca, sostituendola alle proprie labbra.  
Lo sentì gemere, esattamente nel modo che si era immaginato quando si era figurato di prenderlo, di stringergli i capelli e tirargli la testa all’indietro, per bilanciare le spinte.  
Lo fece ricadere in avanti e gli diresse il bacino contro il proprio sesso, e non gli servì molto ancora perché entrambi concludessero; poco, quasi senza sporcare il tappeto su cui erano inginocchiati, ma a Iveneri andava bene così.  
Rinderes si girò, calmando il respiro, e arretrò per ristabilire la distanza. Si schiarì la voce, scoprendosi il viso dai capelli e sistemandoli nuovamente dietro la testa, nel chiaro tentativo di recuperare la compostezza.  
Iveneri sorrise. Non lo aveva liberato di tutti i vestiti, ma quanto bastava per vedere le linee più scure che gli adornavano il bacino e le cosce, e la sottile striscia candida che dall’ombelico gli arrivava fino all’inguine.  
Lo guardò finché poté, perché di lì a poco il negromante sistemò anche i propri vestiti, tornando a nascondersi come faceva sempre.  
«Ti chiederei di non dirlo a Lily.» Disse poi, alzandosi in piedi e lisciandosi le pieghe degli abiti.  
«Ma sarebbe superfluo.» Sorrise Iveneri.  
«Già.» Annuì Rinderes. «Credo che lo sapesse prima di entrambi.»  
«Lireth sa sempre tutto. O almeno così le piace che gli altri pensino.»  
Il negromante accennò un sorriso.  
«Suppongo di dovermi scusare.» Aggiunse il più antico, alzandosi a sua volta nel vedere che Rinderes si stava avviando verso l’uscita.  
«No.» Il negromante si girò con un sospiro, fermandosi sulla porta. «Non è stato… spiacevole.»  
«Ah…» Iveneri non trattenne un ghigno. «Non è stato “spiacevole”. La prossima volta dovrò impegnarmi per farlo essere quantomeno “piacevole”, allora.»  
L’altro fece per rispondere, ma si limitò a sgranare appena gli occhi. Strinse le labbra, aprì e chiuse le mani, dopodiché si voltò e si allontanò nel vialetto.  
E il padrone di casa sospirò, dicendosi che, quantomeno, Rinderes non gli aveva detto che non ci sarebbe mai stata una prossima volta. 

~

La “prossima volta” non capitò finché Iveneri non invitò di proposito il negromante a casa sua, dicendogli di dovergli parlare di questioni importanti che riguardavano il suo studio delle stelle.  
In quel tempo, Rinderes non gli si era tenuto alla larga, ma quasi. Si era assicurato di non rimanere mai solo in sua presenza, e stranamente, Lireth non aveva dato cenno di essere consapevole di nulla.  
Iveneri ne era rimasto molto sorpreso. Era convinto che la Vorador non avrebbe mancato di prendere accuratamente in giro entrambi, soprattutto il suo collega più stretto, e invece non l’aveva fatto.  
Questo, unito alla distanza che Rinderes aveva messo tra loro, aveva indotto Iveneri a pensare di avere realmente esagerato. Sul momento non gli era parso che fosse accaduto nulla di grave, né che avesse oltrepassato un qualche genere di limite. Ma evidentemente si era sbagliato, ed era con l’intenzione di scusarsi che aveva invitato il negromante alla sua residenza, anche se non l’aveva detto chiaramente.  
Temette che Rinderes non sarebbe venuto, e in fin dei conti non sarebbe stato nemmeno strano. Non che Iveneri fosse particolarmente pentito di quello che era successo; la sua ricerca non ne aveva risentito in alcun modo, e prendere il negromante gli era piaciuto anche di più di quanto non desiderasse ammettere a se stesso. Ma in qualche modo gli dispiaceva di avergli mancato di rispetto.  
Rinderes arrivò alla fine, mentre il più antico era talmente impegnato con i suoi disegni che nemmeno si accorse del suo ingresso nell’edificio. Ne prese coscienza quando sentì la porta che si apriva, e la presenza del suo collega lo investì all’improvviso, sorprendendolo non poco. Non era mai successo che lo cercasse direttamente nell’osservatorio.  
«Buonasera, Iveneri.» Lo salutò il negromante. «Se ti disturbo, posso tornare in un secondo momento.»  
«Nessun disturbo.» Rispose il padrone di casa, alzandosi in piedi. «Del resto ti ho invitato io. Sarebbe profondamente scortese averti fatto fare la strada a vuoto.»  
Rinderes non rispose, limitandosi ad allacciare le braccia dietro la schiena. Aveva i capelli sciolti, notò Iveneri, che gli nascondevano in parte il viso.  
«Avevo bisogno di parlarti.» Disse ancora il più antico, spezzando il silenzio che si era venuto a creare.  
«L’avevo immaginato.»  
«Hai anche immaginato di che cosa avessi bisogno di parlarti…?»  
Di nuovo, il negromante non disse niente. Si limitò ad accennare un sorriso.  
«Suppongo di sì.» Osservò Iveneri, e si avvicinò di un passo.  
Uno solo, giusto per testare la reazione dell’altro. Rinderes non arretrò, né diede cenno di provare qualunque genere di agitazione o disagio... e una volta di più, Iveneri desiderò potersi servire della sua lettura empatica delle energie.  
«Volevo parlarti di ciò che è accaduto la volta scorsa che ti sei trovato ospite a casa mia.» Concesse, rassegnandosi al fatto che il negromante non avrebbe aperto bocca. «Come ti dissi anche allora, suppongo di dovermi scusare.»  
«Come ti risposi anche allora, sappi che non è necessario.»  
_“Non è stato… spiacevole.”_ Rinderes aveva risposto così, difatti. Iveneri quasi sorrise al ricordo.  
«Ne sono lieto.» Disse, e il più giovane annuì.  
«Bene.» Fece poi, spostandosi le ciocche candide dietro la testa. «Se non ti dispiace, vorrei approfittare della mia visita per conoscere più approfonditamente la tua ricerca. Ricordo che mi dicesti che saresti stato lieto di parlarmene, perciò mi permetto di chiedertelo.»  
«Con molto piacere.» Rispose Iveneri, spostandosi di profilo e lasciandogli spazio per avvicinarsi al tavolo. 

Passarono due ore almeno, e forse qualcosa in più, a parlare dei flussi energetici che scorrevano tra gli astri. Iveneri aveva accettato di buon grado di condividere con Rinderes alcune informazioni, certo, ma era istintivamente riluttante a svelare troppo.  
Avevano perciò rapidamente escluso qualsiasi punto di discussione che fosse troppo personale, per il figlio delle Nove Lune, ed erano passati a temi più tecnici. Terreno sul quale lo stesso Rinderes era più a suo agio.  
«Quindi…» Commentò il negromante, che teneva entrambe le mani poggiate sul legno del tavolo e aveva l’espressione assorta, leggermente piegata in una smorfia di concentrazione. «Questo genere di energia non ha nulla di comparabile con quello, diciamo, delle profondità oceaniche. Ma per ipotesi, ho immaginato che potesse esserci un’assonanza tra la musica delle stelle e quella che proviene dal mare… nonostante io non possa effettivamente sentire nessuna delle due. Iveneri…?»  
«Suppongo di sì.» Si affrettò a rispondere l’altro, realizzando di aver sentito le parole del collega ma come in sordina, più concentrato su altro. «Ma le mie energie vanno verso l’alto, Rinderes, la terra attorno a me e le lune sopra di me. Perciò non posso essere preciso. Mentre la tua…»  
«Oh non lasciarti ingannare.» Interruppe il negromante. «La mia eredità energetica non ha nulla di “profondo”. Lo spettro energetico di Rimris Ombra Bianca si rifà alle strade dietro le strade, nascoste dallo Specchio.»  
_Come se non lo sapessi._ Iveneri sorrise. _Come se non l’avessi sentito, mentre gemevi fra le mie labbra._  
«Quindi suppongo che resterà solo una speculazione.» Osservò, e Rinderes annuì.  
«È in gran parte su speculazioni che si basa il lavoro di uno scienziato.» Rispose.  
«Tu sei uno scienziato e io uno studioso, lo so. Ma non mi dispiace speculare, anche perché mi sono trovato spesso nella necessità di farlo, soprattutto negli ultimi tempi.»  
Il negromante abbassò gli occhi verdi sulle carte, accennando un sorriso.  
«Io invece lo detesto. È la parte del mio lavoro che mi piace di meno.»  
«Ti riferisci alle speculazioni…?» Iveneri fece un passo in avanti, incuriosito da quel cambio tonale di cui non comprese il motivo.  
Gli era parso che la voce di Rinderes si fosse improvvisamente fatta… distante.  
«Anche.» Fece il suo collega. «Mi trovo… costretto a ipotizzare. E invece vorrei sempre delle prove concrete tra le mani, senza il bisogno di dover continuare a muovermi per congetture.»  
Il più antico tenne a bada la propria energia, facendo sì che il tatuaggio sul suo petto non brillasse. Per una ragione che non afferrava appieno, aveva provato l’improvviso desiderio di prendere Rinderes lì, su quella scrivania.  
«Sei consapevole dell’importanza del lavoro che svolgi?» Domandò invece, mantenendo un tono di distaccata conversazione. «Forse la tua ricerca è anche più importante della mia, sotto certi aspetti. Io cerco i sigilli dei Sei Antichi, perché tornino a essere liberi. Tu cerchi un modo per far evolvere i Vorador, per far sì che sia possibile uscire da questa condizione crepuscolare.»  
«Oh, non credere che io lo faccia per scopi comunitari. La mia ricerca potrebbe coinvolgere i nostri simili, ma nasce da un proposito del tutto egoista.» Rispose Rinderes. «E c’è una profonda, disperata bellezza in questa imperfezione.» Aggiunse poi, quasi mormorando.  
«Non è il crepuscolo, il momento in cui il sole appare più bello? Indubbiamente, l’unico momento in cui si lascia liberamente guardare.» Continuò Iveneri, sorridendo a quelle parole. Era una cosa che gli diceva sua madre.  
«Cosa succederà dunque, quando anche noi smetteremo di farci guardare?»  
Il negromante aveva spostato lo sguardo nel suo, e il padrone di casa inclinò appena la testa.  
«Rinderes, purtroppo temo di non comprendere appieno il punto del tuo discorso.» Disse dopo qualche istante, di nuovo percependo la sua voce come distante. E stavolta anche l’espressione che gli aveva rivolto. «Ma ho l’impressione che ci sia qualcosa che ti causi… sensazioni negative.»  
Forse era paura, si disse Iveneri. Forse semplice, genuino timore dell’ignoto.  
L’altro scosse piano la testa, ma non rispose. E il più antico si diede mentalmente dello stupido, perché difficilmente aveva guardato un altro uomo con così tanto interesse; peraltro difficilmente, in una conversazione, aveva passato tutto quel tempo a riflettere su quanto desiderasse fisicamente il suo interlocutore.  
E dire che sicuramente non era più un ragazzino da parecchio tempo.  
«Ammiro il tuo intento.» Disse Rinderes. «Ed è un piacere prendere parte alla tua ricerca. Anche se non credo che le mie competenze possano realmente esserti d’aiuto.»  
«Ho già tutto l’aiuto che mi serve.» Rispose tranquillamente Iveneri. «Ma sono felice di sapere che apprezzi ciò che faccio. È per via dello scopo, che ritieni nobile?»  
«Non lo ritengo certamente più nobile del mio.» Il sorriso del negromante divenne la sua usuale, enigmatica piega delle labbra. «Ammiro l’intento, certo, e la pazienza. E il fatto che tu prosegua, pur con la consapevolezza che probabilmente non ti porterà da nessuna parte.»  
Stavolta fu Iveneri a non rispondere.  
_Stai parlando di me, oppure di te stesso…?_ Si ritrovò a pensare, ma non lo disse.  
«A breve farà giorno.» Disse ancora Rinderes. «Ti ringrazio per la piacevole chiacchierata. Tolgo il disturbo.»  
Gli rivolse un cortese cenno di saluto e si voltò per andarsene, e il più antico si mosse in avanti, cingendogli la vita con un braccio.  
«Resta.» Gli disse, piegandosi in modo da sussurrargli all’orecchio.  
Rinderes si volto, non di scatto ma quasi, e arretrò di un passo.  
«Supponevo che avessimo parlato abbastanza.»  
«Abbastanza…?» Iveneri si mosse ancora, chiudendo nuovamente la distanza che l’altro aveva messo tra loro. «Rinderes, sei consapevole di quanto sia affascinante ascoltarti parlare? Non te l’ha mai detto nessuno?»  
Il negromante batté le palpebre e non rispose, e l’altro alzò una mano e gli scostò i capelli dal viso.  
«E se devo essere sincero, per quanto piacevole sia, è da un po’ che sto pensando a qualcosa che involve sì la tua voce, ma non esattamente messa in parole.»  
Iveneri trattenne un ghigno. Questa se l’era studiata, e poté dire che avesse sortito l’effetto desiderato.  
Quello sul viso del suo collega era _evidentemente_ imbarazzo.  
«Ma stavolta farò del mio meglio per non saltarti addosso.» Aggiunse. «Voglio il tuo consenso. Posso tenerti ancora con me, finché il sole non sorge?»  
Rinderes non annuì ma nemmeno scosse la testa. E non disse assolutamente niente, limitandosi a restare lì, fermo con la porta alle spalle, finché Iveneri non cominciò a disfare lentamente i lacci della sua tunica. Solo a quel punto, diede il più impercettibile cenno di assenso con il capo.  
Mentre gli faceva scivolare la stoffa lungo le spalle, il Vorador antico lo percepì rigido. Gli scoprì poco a poco la pelle ambrata, finché a coprirgli il busto non furono solo le ciocche candide che gli arrivavano fino al petto, nascondendogli in parte anche il viso.  
Gli prese delicatamente le mani e se le portò agli abiti, e Rinderes sembrò fare uno sforzo notevole ma lo imitò, in una maniera quasi impacciata che fece trattenere un sorriso al padrone di casa. Non appena Iveneri ebbe scoperto il simbolo energetico che gli campeggiava sul petto, il negromante vi poggiò sopra il palmo aperto, poi le labbra.  
Iveneri fece uno sforzo notevole per non tirarlo su e premergli la schiena contro il muro, e prenderlo lì e ora. Respirò a fondo e accese gradualmente il tatuaggio, finché la luce dorata non riempì la penombra della stanza.  
A quel punto Rinderes allontanò il viso quasi con uno scatto, ma continuò a tenere il palmo aperto sulla sua pelle, nascondendo parzialmente il bagliore. Aveva il fiato corto, notò il più antico, e gli tremavano appena le spalle.  
Iveneri gli passò una mano dietro la nuca e gli alzò la testa, piegando la propria per far congiungere le loro labbra; contemporaneamente avanzò ancora, finché non arrivò a fargli toccare la parete con le spalle. Lo cercò con la mano libera, trovandolo turgido, e strinse la presa sulla sua lunghezza. Intanto, Rinderes stava chiaramente cercando di ricambiare il bacio, muovendo il capo in modo da avere più contatto, ed era evidente che l’avesse fatto davvero poche volte in tutta la sua vita.  
Il che non fece che aumentare il calore che Iveneri sentiva al basso ventre. Si staccò dalle sue labbra e scese sul collo, facendo scottare i propri canini; passò rapidamente al petto e poi all’addome, e alla fine baciò la linea chiara che dall’ombelico scendeva verso il basso.  
Gli slacciò la parte inferiore della tunica e non esitò a prenderlo tra le labbra, arrivando quasi subito alla radice. Il negromante fece salire una mano nell’intreccio dei suoi capelli, e le numerose piccole decorazioni tintinnarono fra loro.  
Iveneri gli strinse le cosce con entrambe le mani, appena sotto le natiche, e lo spinse su di sé mentre lo sentiva respirare più forte; accordò i movimenti del capo al modo in cui Rinderes esercitava pressione, e quando concentrò l’energia sulle zanne lo sentì chiaramente gemere. A quel punto, il più antico poté dire di essere arrivato al limite della sua sopportazione.  
Si alzò e lo prese di peso, mettendolo a sedere sulla scrivania, dopodiché lo liberò completamente dei vestiti. Con la stessa urgenza lo spinse supino, sovrastandolo subito dopo, e nonostante la necessità pulsante del suo corpo si concesse qualche istante per guardare quello del più giovane.  
Un disegno di linee gli copriva le cosce e il bacino, sporcandogli la pelle ambrata. Alcune erano rosso cupo e altre bianche, e si mescolavano a formare una sorta di strana ragnatela, che scendeva quasi fino alle ginocchia.  
Gliene alzò una e se la posizionò su una spalla, rimandando uno sguardo luminoso al suo viso, al solito seminascosto dai capelli.  
«Sai di essere bello…?» Gli domandò con voce roca, entrando lentamente dentro di lui.  
«Iveneri…» Gemette Rinderes, premendo le mani sulle carte di cui era ingombro il tavolo.  
«Rispondi.»  
«Lo so.» Gli vide accennare un sorriso mentre s’inarcava, e il suo corpo si accomodava all’intrusione. «Ma non credevo…ah!»  
Il più antico l’aveva interrotto con una spinta, a cui aveva mescolato le proprie energie. Strinse le labbra nel vederlo arcuarsi maggiormente, e sentendogli la pelle più morbida sotto le dita.  
«Nemmeno io lo credevo.» Disse poi, cominciando a muoversi a un ritmo misurato. «E non credevo che valesse lo stesso per te. Nel mio osservatorio non può sentirti nessuno… ma immagino che tu lo sappia, altrimenti non saresti venuto qui, e mi avresti mandato a chiamare.»  
Rinderes scosse la testa, chiaramente ancora cercando di trattenere la voce. Il più antico sorrise, caricando gli artigli di energia e premendogli la mano sul diaframma.  
Sentì i suoi muscoli contrarsi e i suoi gemiti che riempivano la stanza. Lo tirò su e gli fece allacciare le braccia attorno al proprio collo, stringendogli le natiche, e ringhiando a nemmeno un centimetro dal suo viso.  
La sua lunghezza gli sfregava bollente contro il bacino, e Iveneri desiderò di sentirlo svuotarsi contro di lui. Gli conficcò le zanne in una spalla con uno scatto e il suo corpo minuto si tese, ma il più antico non bevve energia, preferendo inserirla; si sentì chiamare per nome poco prima che il negromante concludesse, affondandogli gli artigli nella pelle.  
S’inginocchiò e lo fece girare prono, trattenendolo quando Rinderes provò a sgusciare via, come la volta precedente.  
«Non ho finito.» Disse con un tono gutturale che non si aspettava di produrre.  
Si avvolse i suoi capelli in una mano e tirò, sentendolo quasi gridare a una spinta particolarmente intensa. Continuò a muoversi in quel modo, lasciando andare un basso ringhio prolungato, e desiderando con ogni fibra del suo essere di possedere quella creatura.  
Cercò di distrarsi guardando i simboli che gli decoravano la schiena, volendo prolungare la sensazione. Era un disegno splendido, fatto di linee chiare e scure che si sovrapponevano l’un l’altra, e che creavano un’immagine a cui Iveneri non seppe dare un nome. Ne tracciò i contorni con le nocche, mentre Rinderes si aggrappava al bordo del tavolo con una mano, dicendo qualcosa che lui non ascoltò.  
Si lasciò andare alla pulsione, premendogli il capo contro il suolo. Tornò a ringhiare, stavolta più forte, e si accese completamente di energia nel finire dentro il suo corpo.  
Lo sentì ansimare e lo tirò su, di nuovo impedendogli di allontanarsi, e a quel punto si accorse che Rinderes aveva concluso di nuovo. Sorrise, accarezzandogli le labbra, e dispiacendosi di non poter incontrare i suoi occhi. Il negromante li teneva accuratamente chiusi.  
Restarono così, finché il più giovane non tentò ancora di separarsi da lui, e stavolta Iveneri glielo permise. Si alzò a sua volta e gli drappeggiò sulle spalle la propria tunica, aspettandosi che Rinderes desiderasse coprirsi, e si sorprese nel vedergli immergere il viso nella stoffa di una spalla.  
Tornò a sorprendersi quando il negromante la chiuse, indossandola, nonostante fosse evidentemente troppo grande per lui.  
«Questa la tengo io.» Disse, voltandosi appena.  
Iveneri aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma l’altro si allontanò rapidamente e sgusciò fuori, senza dare alcuna spiegazione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve a tutti!  
> Proponiamo un'altra crack in regalo per tutte le persone bellissime che ci seguono e ci sostengono ♥  
> Ricordate che niente di tutto ciò è canon, che non è mai successo, e che in una versione più "realistica" della cosa Aksar non si sarebbe comportato così, onde evitare di indisporre Harper ;)   
> Ma speriamo che vi piaccia comunque (ci siamo divertite molto a scriverla!)

Dovette affidarsi alle ombre per cercare Aksar, dato che nessuno sembrava sapergli dire che fine avesse fatto. Nessuno a cui Valthier avesse chiesto, almeno.   
La cosa più probabile era che Harper ne sapesse qualcosa, dato che i due erano quasi sempre insieme, ma il giovane Vorador aveva semplicemente scrollato le spalle alla sua domanda.   
_“Si starà facendo gli affari suoi.”_ Era stata la risposta, quando Valthier aveva insistito.   
Sospirò, passandosi una mano tra le ciocche castane. Forse Aksar e Harper avevano avuto qualche genere di alterco, si disse; del resto lui non sapeva che tipo di rapporto ci fosse tra i due, ma indubbiamente doveva essere turbolento. Erano molto legati, essendo anche maestro e progenie, ma più volte lui si era accorto di come Harper cercasse di provocare o indispettire il suo creatore… e tutte le volte Aksar non aveva colto, limitandosi a sospirare o facendo come se non avesse sentito affatto.   
Valthier si disse di smettere di pensare alla cosa, dopotutto non lo riguardava minimamente. Conosceva Aksar da più di tre anni ormai, e poteva dire di considerarlo un amico. Sicuramente uno dei pochi che avesse mai avuto, insieme a qualcun altro dei Vorador che aveva incontrato, dopo essersi avvicinato al gruppo di Kain.   
Ma nonostante questo, in effetti Valthier non sapeva molto di lui. Sapeva che lui e un altro umano erano stati trasformati da Voradori Wyrem, ma che il suo gemello Vorador era morto, anche se non gli era stato spiegato come. E che lui e Kain si erano conosciuti proprio in quelle circostanze, cosa che aveva portato Aksar a fidarsi ciecamente del Vorador dorato.   
Storse le labbra, di nuovo dicendosi di smettere di pensarci. Non aveva particolare simpatia per Kain e si stava innervosendo senza una precisa ragione, solo immaginando di avere a che fare con lui.   
Si accorse di essersi notevolmente allontanato dagli edifici e le strade di pietra, vagando senza nemmeno guardare il percorso, e lasciandosi solo guidare dalle ombre. Ormai si trovava in una zona innevata fatta di rocce aguzze, e guardando verso il basso poteva vedere le cime delle strutture.   
Si voltò di scatto, notando un movimento con la coda dell’occhio, e scorse Aksar che stava emergendo dalle formazioni rocciose.   
«Valthier?» Chiamò. «Mi stavi cercando immagino.»  
Lui batté le palpebre e annuì, concentrandosi sul guardarlo direttamente negli occhi scuri e non altrove. Si era appena reso conto che Aksar non aveva vestiti addosso, e la sua pelle scura era bagnata.   
«Quindi?» Insistette l’atro. «Cosa dovevi dirmi?»  
«…che cosa stai facendo?» Gli domandò Valthier a bruciapelo, non riuscendo a capire per quale motivo potesse essere completamente nudo.  
«Mi stavo lavando.» Rispose tranquillamente Aksar.   
«Ma qui acqua non ce n’è.»  
«No, difatti. In questo punto però c’è molta neve, ed è più comoda dell’acqua dato che mi crea meno fastidio.»  
La neve. Si disse Valthier. Giusto.  
L’altro si stava girando di spalle. Si piegò sui talloni e ne raccolse una manciata, dopodiché se la passò sulle braccia e sul petto.   
«Se non ti dispiace finisco.»  
Valthier scosse la testa senza rispondere, né riflettere troppo sul fatto che in effetti Aksar non poteva averglielo visto fare, dato che non lo guardava. Lui invece non smise affatto di guardarlo, appoggiandosi con la schiena a una roccia e incrociando le braccia al petto, e dopo qualche minuto Aksar si voltò.   
«Mi stai fissando.» Osservò tranquillamente.   
Il più giovane aprì la bocca per rispondere e poi la richiuse. Sì, in effetti lo stava fissando.  
Non gli era mai dispiaciuto guardarlo, dalla prima volta che l’aveva visto; aveva un aspetto in qualche modo esotico che non aveva mai rilevato prima, con i capelli rosso cupo e la pelle color della ruggine. Ma dirlo così gli sembrava quantomeno scortese, perciò si voltò appena e prese a concentrarsi sul viottolo che aveva percorso per arrivare fin lì.   
«Scusami.» Borbottò a mezza voce.   
Ebbe l’impressione che l’altro stesse sorridendo, anche se non lo stava più guardando direttamente.   
«Vuoi lavarti anche tu?» Propose Aksar dopo qualche istante ancora, e a quel punto Valthier si ritrovò felice di essere un Vorador. Da umano sarebbe probabilmente arrossito.   
Pensò di rifiutare.   
E invece annuì e si avvicinò, si tolse la casacca e l’appoggiò a una pietra, dopodiché si riempì il palmo di neve e se lo passò sotto al collo. Gli s’irrigidì la schiena, nonostante il suo corpo non soffrisse il freddo; la pelle gli si arricciò, ma la cosa servì a calmare il calore che sentiva, per cui non se ne lamentò affatto.   
Proseguirono a pulirsi, e la noncuranza di Aksar contribuì a tranquillizzarlo. Si tolse anche lui i calzoni e si lavò completamente, trovando infine piacevole la sensazione di fresco che avvertì dopo un po’.   
«Allora.» Fece Aksar, asciugandosi con la camicia. «Adesso posso sapere che cosa dovevi dirmi?»  
«Volevo chiederti compagnia, per la verità.» Rispose lui. «Se ti andasse di unirti a me per la prossima esplorazione.»  
«Volentieri. Lascia solo che avverta Harper, prima.»  
«Ma sì, senza fretta… si tratta di dopodomani.»  
Aksar annuì, e il più giovane si ritrovò a realizzare che il punto non era farlo sapere a Harper, ma quanto più chiedergli il permesso. Si disse che forse era solo una sensazione, ma poi rifletté che a quel punto poteva chiederlo al diretto interessato.   
«Aksar?» Chiamò, mentre l’altro aveva cominciato a lavare anche i vestiti.   
«Hm?»  
«Che cosa c’è tra te e Harper?»  
L’occhiata che ricevette, Valthier non se la sarebbe aspettata. L’amico aveva alzato di scatto il viso e gli aveva piantato addosso un’espressione stranamente guardinga, come se si fosse sentito domandare chissà che cosa. In effetti, si disse lui, avrebbe potuto essere meno diretto.   
«Perché me lo chiedi?» Domandò in un tono altrettanto guardingo, e Valthier si passò una mano bagnata tra i capelli.   
«Per curiosità.» Ammise con un piccolo sorriso. «Lo vedo che siete legati.»  
«Sono il suo creatore e lui è la mia progenie.»  
«Sì, lo so che sei il suo maestro, ma-»  
«Il suo creatore.» Rettificò Aksar, interrompendolo, e usando un tono quasi ringhiato. «Il suo maestro è Wyrem.»  
E il più giovane si trovò a domandarsi che cosa avesse detto di sbagliato. Si limitò ad annuire, senza aggiungere altro, e si alzò per rivestirsi. Infilò solo i calzoni e scrollò le ciocche umide, rivolgendo poi un leggero cenno di saluto all’altro.  
Si era voltato ma Aksar gli mise una mano sulla spalla prima che potesse allontanarsi.   
«Mi devi scusare.» Gli sentì dire. «Non c’è niente di particolare tra me e Harper. Se ti riferisci al fatto che abbiamo rapporti fisici, non fraintendere. Non abbiamo nessun genere di relazione.»  
Valthier tornò ad annuire, di nuovo girandosi.   
«Ho capito. Ma ecco, mi dispiace. Ho l’impressione di aver… toccato un tasto dolente?»  
«No.» Aksar sospirò. «Non ha importanza.»  
 _D’accordo._ Si disse il più giovane senza parlare, intrecciando le braccia sul petto nudo. _Ma difatti avete rapporti fisici anche di frequente, e il piccoletto non ti si scolla da torno._   
Decise comunque di non insistere, notando l’espressione ancora tesa dell’altro, che stava ora recuperando i suoi indumenti. Si distrasse a osservarlo mentre si vestiva, notando come i muscoli si tendevano nei gesti di piegare gli abiti bagnati e poi indossare quelli asciutti.   
«Valthier.» Si sentì chiamare, e batté le palpebre alzando lo sguardo in quello dell’altro, che era tornato a rivolgergli un mezzo sorriso.   
«Cosa?»  
«Mi stai fissando di nuovo.»  
«No, cioè…» Il Vorador arricciò il viso e si affrettò a guardare da un’altra parte, come poco prima. «Scusa. Sono un idiota.»  
Si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia. Era da troppo che non aveva scambi energetici con il suo maestro, e stava cominciando a risentirne. Il suo sistema era gonfio di energia non sfogata e le tenebre premevano per uscire; le sentiva agitarsi dietro i suoi occhi, e le ombre attorno a lui che gli frusciavano tra le dita e i capelli. Ma quello non era un buon motivo per importunare l’amico.   
«È per questo che mi chiedevi di Harper?» Domandò tranquillamente Aksar, avvicinandosi fino a stargli di fronte. Fortunatamente aveva indossato i pantaloni, notò Valthier. «Per sapere se potessi… guardarmi o no?»  
Il più giovane si ritrovò a sgranare e gli occhi e indietreggiare. Doveva avere una faccia profondamente ridicola, immaginò, perché l’altro si coprì il viso con una mano e ridacchiò. E se inizialmente Valthier fu innervosito dalla cosa, un momento dopo gli fece piacere; aveva realizzato che quella era la prima volta che vedeva Aksar ridere.   
«Allora…?» Il Vorador ancora sorrideva. Spostò il peso su uno dei fianchi, portandoci la mano chiusa, in una sorta di invito a farsi guardare. «Era quello il punto oppure no?»  
Valthier gli rivolse uno sbuffo fintamente seccato.   
«Smettila.» Borbottò con un mezzo sorriso, mentre in effetti si concentrava sulla linea del bacino dell’altro, e sui muscoli definiti che gli costruivano l’addome.   
Ormai tanto valeva. Non aveva molte occasioni di vederlo senza vestiti addosso, perché non approfittarne.   
Le ombre si tesero in un avvertimento silenzioso. E un momento dopo Valthier schivò, realizzando con ritardo che Aksar aveva provato a saltargli addosso.   
«Sei veloce.» Osservò poi, avvicinandosi.  
«Come…?»   
Si ritrovò a schivare di nuovo, indietreggiando. L’altro lo seguì con la stessa espressione divertita di poco prima.   
«Quindi tu puoi guardarmi e io non posso toccarti?»  
Valthier ghignò e allargò le braccia in un gesto d’invito.   
«Provaci.»  
Stavolta non evitò l’assalto e rovinarono entrambi a terra, ma in effetti non ci volle molto perché il più giovane si ritrovasse con il ventre al suolo e la faccia premuta nella neve. Non avrebbe mai detto che Aksar fosse così forte, realizzò. Lo stava trattenendo, più o meno facilmente, usando una mano sola.   
«Puoi fare di meglio.» Gli sentì dire.   
A Valthier scappò un ringhio mentre si ricopriva le braccia di ombre. A quel punto fu in grado di tenere testa all’altro e riuscì a piantargli la schiena al suolo un paio di volte, ma anche in quel modo l’amico aveva una forza fisica impareggiabile. Si gonfiava di energia per reggere i suoi assalti, e i suoi occhi brillavano in un modo che faceva rizzare i capelli del più giovane.   
E a un certo punto, dopo l’ennesima volta che Aksar l’ebbe atterrato e gli si fu sistemato addosso a cavalcioni, realizzò che lo scontro fisico stava avendo effetti piuttosto palesi sul suo corpo.   
Ormai ansimavano entrambi, e negli occhi del più grande c’era una luce consapevole che portò Valthier ad agitarsi per sfuggirgli, sperando che Aksar non si fosse ancora accorto di quello che stava succedendo.   
Fu tenuto fermo dalle mani strette sui suoi polsi e le ginocchia serrate contro i fianchi. Realizzò che per scrollarselo di dosso avrebbe dovuto usare le ombre, usarle seriamente, e si quietò prima di arrivare ad evocarle; non voleva rischiare di fargli del male.   
Chiuse gli occhi e trattenne un ringhio, ansimando tra le zanne serrate, tenendo a bada lo spettro energetico e l’istinto, che lo portava a tentare di rovesciare l’altro e prenderlo lì e ora. Li riaprì cautamente e si trovò il viso di Aksar a pochi centimetri dal proprio.   
«Sei eccitato.» Osservò lui, facendogli sgranare gli occhi.   
«Non è…» Borbottò, cercando di guardare da un’altra parte. «…colpa mia.»  
«Non mi sembra di aver fatto ancora niente.»  
«In che senso “ancora niente”…?»  
Non aveva quasi finito di parlare che Aksar mosse il bacino, e a quel punto Valthier si ritrovò a trattenere il fiato all’improvvisa frizione, che avvenne con il sesso evidentemente turgido dell’altro.   
Improvvisamente si ritrovò libero perché l’altro si era tirato in ginocchio, scendendo dai suoi fianchi. Si mise a sedere a sua volta e lo guardò con una smorfia, domandandosi per qualche assurdo motivo si stesse sentendo così tanto in imbarazzo.   
«Girati.» Fece Aksar.   
«Ah no.» Valthier gli rimandò un’espressione quasi divertita, a seguito dell’istante che gli servì per capire cosa intendesse. «Girati tu, al massimo.»  
«Non se ne parla.»  
Stavolta fu il più giovane a saltargli addosso. Fece del suo meglio per bloccarlo sotto di sé, ma complice il suo costante trattenersi, per evitare di scatenare il proprio spettro energetico, non riuscì mai e alla fine si ritrovò di nuovo schiacciato sulla neve, stavolta con un braccio piegato dietro la schiena e la mano libera ad artigliare il suolo.   
Non poteva guardarlo da quella posizione ma sentì Aksar ridere, e di nuovo gli fece piacere. No, in effetti il Vorador con i capelli sanguigni non rideva mai, e sorrideva anche pochissimo.   
Un momento dopo sentì la sua erezione che gli premeva contro, e istintivamente cercò di sottrarsi; dovette smettere, realizzando che fare resistenza gli avrebbe spezzato l’articolazione del braccio.   
Ringhiò comunque e fece forza con la sinistra, premendo nella neve, nel realizzare che l’altro stava armeggiando con i suoi calzoni. Fu costretto ad aprire le gambe, poiché Aksar gliele divaricò con un ginocchio.   
«Dillo ora se non vuoi.» Sentì dire al Vorador. «Perché dopo non mi fermerò.»  
Valthier fece del suo meglio per girare il viso e guardarlo.   
«Fottiti Aksar.» Ghignò. «E ringrazia che devo ancora imparare a manovrare le ombre come si deve, altrimenti in questo momento saresti-»  
S’interruppe con un verso sorpreso, perché l’altro gli aveva assestato un sonoro schiaffo su una natica.   
«Lo sto interpretando come un “sì Aksar, prendimi”.» Disse poi con il tono di nuovo divertito, e lui borbottò qualcosa ma smise di fare resistenza.   
«Prendimi e sta’ zitto.» Mormorò tra le altre cose.   
Si rilassò quando un dito artigliato si fece strada dentro di lui. Si accese immediatamente di energia e lui si morse il labbro inferiore, muovendo i fianchi per quanto possibile; un secondo dito e poi un terzo seguirono subito dopo, e Valthier non trattenne un gemito roco nel sentire i muscoli che si dilatavano quasi dolorosamente.   
«Rilassati.»  
«Non… non sono un novellino.» Gemette quasi. «Puoi anche risparmiartela la preparazione.»  
Un momento dopo, Valthier si rese conto di cos’avesse appena detto. Sgranò gli occhi e gli scappò un gemito sorpreso quando le dita ripresero a muoversi, ritrovandosi a sperare che Aksar non cogliesse le implicazioni di quella frase.   
Non disse niente, comunque, e lui puntò i fianchi verso l’alto quando le dita lo lasciarono. Ci volle qualche istante perché venissero sostituite con la grandezza del Vorador, e un momento dopo Valthier trattenne la voce, sentendosi riempire quasi con una sola spinta.   
Il braccio gli fu lasciato libero e poté poggiare entrambe, facendo forza per bilanciare la pressione e ringhiando di tanto in tanto. Si ritrovò a pensare che Aksar dovesse averne veramente bisogno; lo stava prendendo con forza, stringendogli le mani sulle cosce in un modo che avrebbe lasciato profondi solchi se lui fosse stato umano, e senza realmente curarsi del suo piacere ma concentrandosi solo sul proprio.   
Valthier lo lasciò sfogare per un po’, poi d’improvviso si sottrasse e si voltò supino, quantomeno per guardarlo in viso. Glielo trovò piegato una smorfia scura, e per un momento ebbe la tentazione di indietreggiare.   
Aksar si piegò su di lui e lo afferrò per il collo, mentre con la mano libera gli artigliò una gamba per sollevarla. Rientrò con impeto, facendogli contrarre dolorosamente i muscoli, e Valthier trattenne un lamento e fece del suo meglio per non fare resistenza. Evocò delicatamente le ombre e gliele drappeggiò attorno al bacino, rendendo il contatto più intenso per entrambi nel mettere in comunicazione le loro energie.   
Sembrò funzionare almeno in parte; i movimenti di Aksar divennero più calibrati e Valthier cominciò a inarcarsi, sentendosi piacevolmente annodare il bassoventre. Gli prese la mano che aveva ancora stretta sulla gola ma l’altro non lasciò la presa, piegandosi sul suo corpo e prendendosi una pausa per ansimare.  
Il più giovane pensò di dire qualcosa, ma si sentì improvvisamente tirare su. Aksar gli affondò le zanne in una spalla con uno scatto, facendogli serpeggiare una fitta dolorosa in tutto il corpo, e lui si ritrovò ad aggrapparsi alla sua schiena contenendo a malapena un gemito strozzato.   
Si sentì premere le spalle contro una roccia mentre il Vorador beveva, tenendosi profondamente inserito dentro di lui. Valthier non riuscì a trattenere il proprio spettro energetico mentre l’altro suggeva, improvvisamente spaventandosi, ma comunque non riuscendo a sottrarsi dalla stretta; percepì le proprie ombre che scivolavano via, e di lì a poco Aksar che concludeva nel suo corpo anche se veramente poco.   
Il Vorador si staccò dal suo collo, continuando a tenerlo stretto. Gli vide il viso contratto e gli occhi chiusi, e dopo qualche istante si azzardò a sfiorargli una guancia con le nocche. Aksar gli rimandò improvvisamente uno sguardo sgranato, subito dopo coprendosi con il palmo.  
«Stai bene…?» Gli domandò cautamente Valthier, preoccupato dell’effetto che potesse avergli fatto bere le sue ombre.   
«Io… dovrei essere io a chiederlo a te.»  
Quella risposta lo sorprese. Il più giovane si rimise dritto ma si ritrovò a irrigidirsi, realizzando che l’altro era ancora inserito nel suo corpo.   
«Mi dispiace.» Fece piano Aksar, prendendolo per i fianchi.   
«Aspetta, non…» Valthier gemette, e gli allacciò le gambe attorno alla vita quando capì che Aksar stava cercando di separarsi da lui. «Aspetta. Aksar, non credere che sia finita qui. Non so se ti sei accorto che non ho… che io non ho affatto concluso!»  
Lo sguardo che l’amico gli rivolse, di completa e assoluta sorpresa, lo stranì profondamente. Aksar continuò a tenerlo per i fianchi ma si limitò a ricambiare i suoi occhi scuri, e Valthier inarcò un sopracciglio.   
«Che hai da fare quella faccia…?»  
«Non ti ho…»  
«Sì, mi hai fatto male. Adesso rimedia.»  
Vedendo che non aveva particolari reazioni, il più giovane sospirò e lo spinse giù, in modo che fosse disteso sulla neve, e si portò all’indietro esponendo il corpo. Si mosse appena, vedendogli contrarre l’espressione, e si gonfiò di energia per migliorare la stimolazione di entrambi.   
«Prima… non ti lasci prendere.» Gli soffiò, muovendo i fianchi sui suoi. «E poi…»  
Aksar tornò a sedersi, cingendogli il busto con un braccio. Diresse meglio le spinte, spostando davanti la mano libera per stimolargli anche l’eccitazione.   
«Hai ragione.» Gli soffiò all’orecchio, muovendosi a sua volta. «Mi dispiace. Adesso rimedio.»  
Premette la fronte sulla sua e ringhiò piano mentre Valthier gemeva a labbra strette. Stavolta Aksar si mosse con una certa delicatezza, tenendo gli artigli carichi di energia, e il più giovane arrivò a concludere nascondendogli il viso nell’incavo del collo. Si sentì accarezzare la testa e poi le spalle, e si prese qualche istante per calmare il respiro.   
Non era abituato a finire in quel modo… leggero. Come se non avesse realmente concluso.   
Con Yvareen era diverso, era molto più intenso; quelli con Aksar erano stati quasi solo dei preliminari. A quel punto gli sembrò di capire come mai i Vorador tendessero a essere violenti negli amplessi, e c’era la generale nozione che facessero molta fatica a provare sensazioni fisiche.   
Si fece scorrere le ombre fra le dita, respirando profondamente, e cominciò a massaggiare la schiena di Aksar. Gli sentì i muscoli completamente contratti, come se non si rilassasse da quando era venuto al mondo, e si impegnò per scioglierli usando una stimolazione soprattutto energetica. Dopo un po’ si sentì ringhiare all’orecchio, in un verso più di piacere che altro.   
Sorrise a se stesso, saggiando la consistenza elastica dei muscoli dell’altro. Salì fino al collo e lo strinse tra le dita, senza premere sulla gola, massaggiando anche la base della cute.   
«Come fai…» Cominciò Aksar, ma s’interruppe nel lasciarsi sfuggire un altro ringhio basso. «Dove hai imparato a fare questa cosa?»  
Valthier si limitò a sorridere vagamente, senza rispondere. Continuò a massaggiare usando le ombre, passando alla testa e poi alle tempie, e gradì molto l’espressione di Aksar che si aggrottava e ammorbidiva a seconda della pressione e dei movimenti.   
Pensò improvvisamente a quanto gli piacesse la linea della sua mascella, gli zigomi alti e la forma ben costruita di tutto il suo corpo. Aksar doveva essere stato bello anche da umano, ma da Vorador possedeva un fascino creaturale che non aveva mai rilevato in nessuno dei suoi simili.   
A differenza di lui, che aveva un corpo molto meno definito e un aspetto essenzialmente ordinario.   
Il più grande sollevò un braccio e gli accarezzò le labbra, e Valthier gli avvolse due dita con la lingua, facendole scivolare più in fondo. Non smise di massaggiarlo, rivestendosi anche l’interno della bocca di energia, e Aksar ringhiò. I suoi artigli si accesero improvvisamente, facendogli sgranare gli occhi e portandolo a inghiottire il fiotto bollente che gli stavano trasmettendo, sentendo il corpo che si scaldava dalla gola fino al basso ventre.   
Si sentì cingere i fianchi dal braccio libero dell’altro e mugolò sulle sue dita, mentre Aksar tornava a poggiargli la schiena contro la parete rocciosa. Si accostò al suo collo, continuando a tenergli le dita tra le labbra, e affondò le zanne; Valthier percepì le sue ombre che si agitavano mentre il Vorador se ne nutriva, ma contemporaneamente il getto energetico che ancora gli scendeva bollente giù per la gola.   
Istintivamente si agitò, aggrappandosi alla vita dell’altro con le gambe e stringendogli il polso, per cacciarsi le sue dita più in profondità. Aksar si mosse, ancora inserito nel suo corpo, e lui gemette e s’inarcò. Stavolta aveva sentito la spinta lungo tutta la spina dorsale.   
Lo sentì ringhiare di nuovo mentre lo mordeva, e tenendogli la testa ferma e voltata su un lato Aksar ricominciò a prenderlo; Valthier sentì le loro energie mescolate gonfiarsi e quasi singhiozzò, cercando di scuotere il capo, ma le dita dell’altro ancora lo trattenevano.   
Strinse i muscoli sulla sua lunghezza, percependola bollente. Si sentì sistemare supino e non riuscì nemmeno a fare resistenza, quando le dita uscirono dalla sua bocca. Nemmeno si era accorto di aver concluso, né che l’altro aveva smesso di morderlo.   
«Il tuo corpo è sensibile.» Fece Aksar con voce roca, prendendogli l’erezione ancora pulsante. «Molto più del mio.»  
Valthier riuscì a rispondere solo con un gemito mentre la mano si muoveva sulla sua lunghezza, comprimendola con gli artigli bollenti di energia. Lasciò andare la voce e s’inarcò sentendo l’altro che ricominciava a muoversi, e Aksar dovette rinserrargli la presa sui fianchi con la mano libera per tenerlo fermo.   
«Sta’ buono.» Si sentì dire con un ringhio, ma il tono aveva qualcosa di divertito. «Mi sembri un ragazzino umano, Valthier. Non ti agitare.»  
Gli scoccò un’occhiata torva ma dovette gemere subito dopo. Serrò le labbra e cercò di nascondere il viso in una spalla, sentendo la neve che gli ghiacciava la schiena bollente, e concentrandosi sulla conclusione che tornava a montare.   
«Nnh… Aksar…» Chiamò dopo un po’, rivolgendogli gli occhi che percepiva annebbiati. «Più… più forte.»  
L’altro gli strinse entrambi i polsi, tirandoli per bilanciare e spinte che si stavano facendo più intense e profonde, e i ringhi di uno si mescolarono ai gemiti dell’altro mentre entrambi concludevano, stavolta molto più intensamente di prima.   
Valthier ansimò, cercandolo con la mano, e Aksar gli si stese accanto dopo essere finalmente uscito dal suo corpo. Istintivamente il più giovane gli si strinse addosso, percependo come straniante la sensazione di non avere più la sua lunghezza turgida a riempirlo.   
Di nuovo si sentì accarezzare e sospirò, avvolgendogli un braccio attorno al busto.   
«Mi è piaciuto molto.» Disse piano Aksar, e lui annuì.   
«Anche… anche a me. Non avevo mai fatto l’amore con un Vorador.»  
Seguì una pausa, mentre Aksar continuava a grattargli la nuca con gli artigli.   
«No…?» Domandò dopo qualche istante. «Mi era sembrato di capire il contrario.»  
Valthier scosse piano la testa, chiudendo gli occhi.   
«Yvareen non è un Vorador, è un Grande Serpente. Cioè è anche un Vorador… hai capito, no?»  
Sentì le labbra di Aksar, premute contro la sua testa, che si piegavano leggermente verso l’alto.   
«Ho capito.»   
Il Vorador non smise di accarezzarlo piano e Valthier si rilassò, sentendo quell’energia bollente, così diversa da quella del suo maestro, che gli scorreva nel corpo. Ci volle un po’ prima che riprendesse la lucidità necessaria per realizzare che cosa avesse detto all’amico.   
Alzò la testa e gli lanciò un’occhiata quasi di panico, alla quale Aksar rispose sollevando le sopracciglia.   
«Va tutto bene?» Gli domandò.   
Valthier si disse che avrebbe avuto piacere a sprofondare nel suolo, in quel momento.   
«Sì.» Disse appena, senza sapere come rispondere.   
«Non sapevo che tu e il tuo creatore aveste rapporti fisici.» Osservò ancora Aksar, continuando distrattamente a passargli gli artigli addosso. «Succede spesso?»  
Il più giovane tornò a desiderare di sprofondare.   
No, in effetti l’amico non lo sapeva, non lo sapeva proprio nessuno; lui e il serpente erano molto riservati al riguardo, al punto che Valthier quasi pensò di negare, di provare a rimangiarsi quello che aveva appena detto. Ma immaginò che non sarebbe servito a granché.   
«Evidentemente, non abbastanza spesso.»  
Il suono di quella voce gli fece sgranare gli occhi e rizzare i capelli sulla testa.   
Scattò a sedere e si voltò, incontrando le iridi glicine del suo creatore, che gli rimandava uno sguardo tranquillo, seduto su una roccia poco lontano. Gli vide evocare lentamente le spire e drappeggiarsele attorno alle spalle, e colse solo vagamente Aksar che si era alzato sulle ginocchia accanto a lui.   
«Che cosa ci fate qui?» Ringhiò il Vorador con i capelli sanguigni, e il serpente sorrise.   
«Ho sentito le ombre della mia progenie che si agitavano, e ho immaginato che… stesse succedendo qualcosa.» Rispose poi. «Ma quindi, Valthier, cerchiamo di capirci… io non posso avvicinarmi a nessuno, nemmeno guardare un altro Vorador troppo a lungo, e tu invece puoi intrattenerti con questo giovanotto?»  
Valthier deglutì istintivamente, per quanto sapesse di non avere saliva. Cercò di farsi piccolo, restando però congelato sul posto, e sentì Aksar che tornava a ringhiare.   
«Lasciatelo in pace.» Soffiò all’indirizzo del serpente, il cui sorriso si allargò.   
«Voradori Aksar, mi fa soltanto piacere che vi siate preso cura della mia progenie, credetemi. Non so come potrebbe prenderla la vostra, di progenie, ma del resto non sono affari miei.» Inclinò la testa da un lato e le lunghe appendici violette si mossero, come spinte da una leggera corrente. «Per farla breve, non sono venuto a importunarvi, bensì per prestarvi aiuto.»  
«Prego?»   
Aksar aveva un’espressione scura, notò Valthier gettandogli uno sguardo, e pensò di dirgli qualcosa. Ma le ultime parole di Yvareen non gli erano piaciute per niente.   
«Prestarci… aiuto?» Disse quindi, di nuovo rivolgendosi al serpente ma facendo una certa fatica a guardarlo negli occhi. «In che senso?»  
«Nel senso che sei un ragazzino inconsapevole, Valthier.» Rispose Yvareen, perdendo completamente l’aria di vago divertimento che aveva. «Gli hai permesso di bere le tue tenebre. Conto da ora una manciata di secondi, prima che-»  
Le sue parole s’interruppero e lui arricciò le labbra, e la sua progenie aggrottò la fronte, senza capire che cosa intendesse. Un momento dopo sentì un gemito strozzato da parte di Aksar, e girandosi lo vide piegarsi su se stesso, con una mano premuta sull’addome.   
«Che cosa…» Si lasciò sfuggire, percependo distintamente le sue tenebre che gli si agitavano nel corpo.   
Ebbe l’istinto di richiamarle, ma si vide una spira che gli si avvolgeva di scatto attorno al braccio che aveva alzato.   
«Non così. Se gliele strappi potresti portarti dietro il suo intero spettro energetico.»   
Yvareen intanto si era alzato e si stava avvicinando, e Valthier gli rivolse uno sguardo contratto, sentendo l’angoscia che montava.   
«Maestro, cosa… cosa faccio adesso?» Domandò quasi tremando, nel vedere che Aksar tossiva.   
Si era coperto la bocca con la mano libera, e ora aveva il palmo macchiato di nero.   
«Prima di tutto stai calmo.» Il serpente s’inginocchiò tra loro, mettendogli una mano sulla schiena nuda. «Non ti agitare, andrà tutto bene. Gliele tolgo io.»  
Il più giovane annuì meccanicamente, rigido, non sapendo se fissare il suo amico o il Grande Serpente. Yvareen tentò di alzare il viso di Aksar con la mano libera, ma il Vorador ringhiò e si ritrasse.   
«Altri ragazzini testardi ne abbiamo…?» Borbottò il più antico, avvolgendogli le spire attorno al corpo per tenerlo fermo. 

Yvareen sospirò tra sé.   
Quel piccolo sconsiderato stava per combinare un disastro, ma fortunatamente lui se n’era reso conto in tempo. Fece in modo di far stare dritto Aksar, mentre gli inseriva delicatamente una spira nel plesso solare, ignorando le sue proteste ringhiate e i suoi sguardi omicidi.  
La progenie di Wyrem era quanto più possibile all’opposto del suo creatore. Wyrem aveva un’energia luminosa, tiepida e gentile, e uno sguardo sempre dolce. Aksar invece sembrava una nube cupa e densa, con un’energia bollente ma a toni scuri, e difficilmente li si sarebbe detti maestro e progenie se non dopo un’analisi approfondita.   
Percepì le tenebre di Valthier che gli si dilatavano nel corpo, sporcandogli lo spettro energetico nel tentativo di divorarlo, e contemporaneamente lo sguardo angosciato del più giovane che quasi tremava nell’osservare la scena.   
«Stai tranquillo.» Disse piano il serpente, rivolto più o meno a entrambi dato che Aksar si agitava e non aveva smesso di ringhiare, cercando in tutti modo di rifiutare l’intrusione della spira.   
Cominciò a pompare energia per calmarlo, avvolgendogli un’appendice energetica anche attorno al collo e facendola brillare. Aksar si ammorbidì e la spira scivolò più facilmente all’interno del suo spettro energetico, arrivando a toccare la densità nera delle tenebre di Valthier.   
«Bravo.» Fece piano Yvareen, sollevandolo per portarlo più vicino a sé. «Non mi rifiutare.»  
Aksar gemette tra le zanne mentre lui cominciava ad assorbire l’energia oscura, di nuovo tentando debolmente di agitarsi, e il serpente se lo sistemò con la schiena contro il proprio petto e gli coprì gli occhi con una mano. Con quella libera cominciò a premergli sull’addome, per aiutarlo ad espellere i residui, e di lì a poco lo vide inarcarsi con un lamento. Poteva percepire la tensione dei suoi muscoli e il bruciore che gli causavano le tenebre, e fece del suo meglio per mitigarlo.  
«Va tutto bene.» Gli disse piano. «Aksar, ascoltami. Non resistere. Se mi resisti è peggio.»  
Gli avvolse ulteriori spire attorno alle cosce e fece brillare anche quelle. Gliene fece scivolare un’altra nel corpo, stavolta attraverso i lombi, e il corpo del Vorador tremò nella sua stretta ma si rilassò poco a poco.   
Yvareen abbassò il viso e gli affondò le zanne nel collo, spingendo le tenebre tramite le spire e suggendo solo quelle. Lo sentì ansimare e tendersi, quando si staccò vide il viso di Valthier piegato in una smorfia di angoscia.   
«Vieni qui.» Gli disse, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi con una spira. «Sono le tue tenebre, rispondono meglio a te.»  
Il più giovane annuì e si accostò al corpo di Aksar per morderlo. Il serpente glielo vide fare con delicatezza, in un modo accorto che non gli aveva mai rilevato prima di quel momento, e che sicuramente Valthier non metteva in pratica con lui… semmai al contrario, quando Valthier lo mordeva, lo faceva nella maniera più dolorosa possibile.   
Sospirò internamente al pensiero, sentendo una punta di irritazione, ma dicendosi di soprassedere; inserì un’altra spira nella parte bassa della schiena di Valthier e poi nel corpo di Aksar, mettendo in comunicazione gli spettri energetici di entrambi, e sentendoli subito dopo gemere all’unisono. Quando il più giovane si staccò ansimava anche lui, e le sue energie stavano rispondendo istintivamente a quelle che gli trasmetteva il Grande Serpente.   
Che a quel punto, si disse, tanto valeva dare una lezione alla sua progenie.   
Accarezzò l’addome di Aksar e scese più in basso, trovandolo turgido come si aspettava; la trasmissione energetica intensa aveva sempre lo stesso effetto, che si volesse o meno. Cominciò a stimolarlo delicatamente e strinse alla base, sentendolo muovere i fianchi per creare più frizione, e non trattenne un leggero sorriso.   
«Aksar.» Fece piano, quasi sussurrandogli all’orecchio, ma facendo in modo di tenere gli occhi puntati sul viso di Valthier. La progenie di Wyrem annuì, sentendosi chiamare; i fianchi gli tremavano e il bacino scattò di nuovo nella stretta del serpente, che ancora gli teneva le dita avvolte sulla lunghezza. «Sei stato bravo. Vuoi che continui…?»  
Aksar tornò ad annuire e Yvareen riprese a pompare energia nel suo sistema, riempiendosi le orecchie dei gemiti gutturali che seguirono. La pelle del Vorador cominciò a scottare sotto le sue mani, e lui gli accarezzò l’interno coscia, sentendola ammorbidirsi.   
Di lì a poco si svuotò contro il suo palmo, tremando, ma il suo sesso restò perfettamente turgido. Il serpente gli fece scorrere una spira nell’inguine fino a premere contro la sua apertura, e lui scattò, come cercando di ritrarsi.   
«No, non ti agitare…» Yvareen lo spinse appena in avanti, adesso accarezzandogli con le nocche l’anello di muscoli. «Se stai buono ti darò quello che vuoi. Piegati… così, bravo.»  
Sotto lo sguardo ora sconcertato di Valthier, Aksar inclinò il busto e gli lasciò più spazio, permettendo al serpente di inserire un dito assieme alla spira con cui lo stimolava.   
Era incredibilmente stretto, notò Yvareen. Probabilmente lì non ci era mai entrato niente, e quasi si sentì lusingato all’idea che sarebbe stato il primo. Lo stimolò per un po’, trattenendolo con le spire mentre con le mani lo toccava sia davanti che dietro, e quando inserì un secondo dito Aksar si lasciò sfuggire un lamento, scuotendo debolmente la testa.   
«N-no…» Gemette, ma contemporaneamente premendosi sull’intrusione.   
«No?» Yvareen divaricò le dita, allargandogli i muscoli, e di nuovo accendendo le spire di energia, comprese quelle che ancora gli teneva inserite nello spettro energetico. «Non vuoi che ti prenda?»  
Il Vorador ansimò, scuotendo piano la testa, e il serpente si trovò a complimentarsi con la sua notevole forza di volontà. Era completamente stordito dall’enorme quantità di energia che aveva in corpo, ma ancora in qualche modo riusciva a rifiutarlo.   
Valthier, intanto, aveva lo sguardo sgranato e fisso sulla scena, e il sesso talmente turgido che Yvareen quasi ridacchiò alla scena. Si concesse solo un leggero sorriso prima di tirare su Aksar e farselo nuovamente appoggiare contro il petto, e quando sfilò le dita dal suo corpo, il Vorador rispose con un ringhio di protesta che per poco non gli fece alzare gli occhi.   
Gonfiò le zanne e la bocca di energia, e istintivamente Aksar la cercò, premendo le labbra sulle sue. Yvareen lo baciò piano, assicurandosi di non ferirlo, e di nuovo gli permise di concludere stimolandogli l’eccitazione. Ma ancora il suo corpo restò perfettamente teso.   
Il Vorador ansimò, tremando dalla testa ai piedi e cercando di premersi contro il suo corpo. Lui gli accarezzò il petto, facendo muovere le energie che gli aveva inserito nel sistema, e sorridendo di nuovo nel vedere come cercava di seguirne istintivamente il movimento.   
«Aksar.» Chiamò, mormorando sulle sue labbra, e il più giovane annuì vagamente. Aveva gli occhi completamente appannati e foschi. «Posso prenderti, Aksar? Ti sto desiderando molto.»  
Gli accarezzò le natiche, mentre tornava a spingergli una spira contro l’apertura. Gli fece percepire tutto il suo desiderio tramite le loro energie in comunicazione, e il Vorador diede un leggero cenno di assenso, gemendo di nuovo. Yvareen annuì di rimando.   
Gli strinse le appendici energetiche attorno alle cosce e le divaricò completamente, mentre estraeva il proprio sesso e lo direzionava nel modo giusto. Lo prese lentamente, tornando a far congiungere le loro labbra, e lo sentì mugolare e agitarsi mentre faceva scivolare la lunghezza nel suo corpo.   
Quando fu completamente inserito si staccò per lasciarlo ansimare.   
«Bravo.» Gli disse piano, accarezzandogli la gola tesa. «Sei una bellissima creatura, lo sai? Sei bollente come il metallo fuso.»  
Aksar gemette e cercò di strusciarsi contro il suo viso, ma questo Yvareen non lo permise. Quel gesto in particolare era solo per Valthier.   
Si ritrasse appena e lo accarezzò con la mano libera, tenendogli l’altra ancora sull’addome.   
Gli sfiorò le labbra, godendosi la sensazione della propria eccitazione completamente avvolta dai muscoli caldi dell’altro, e dopo qualche momento gli bloccò le braccia dietro la schiena usando le appendici energetiche.   
Lo fece piegare in avanti con una spinta, tenendogli il capo premuto al suolo tramite le spire, e riprese a fissare Valthier mentre cominciava a prenderlo. Il giovane Vorador si era raccolto su se stesso e lo guardava con un’occhiata tra il torvo e l’incredulo, e Yvareen gli sorrise senza smettere di muoversi nel corpo di Aksar, che ormai gemeva senza ritegno. Aveva una voce calda, roca e gutturale che al serpente stava piacendo davvero molto.   
Avvolse una spira attorno al braccio della sua progenie e tirò appena, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi. Valthier finse di fare resistenza ma avanzò, di nuovo deglutendo a vuoto, e Yvareen sollevò il busto dell’altro per far sì che si appoggiasse al più giovane.   
Mormorò qualcosa tra i gemiti e Valthier annuì, baciandolo piano. Tramite il profondo contatto energetico, il serpente impedì alle tenebre di passare attraverso il corpo di Aksar, respingendole senza troppa fatica; gli lasciò libero un braccio e lui si aggrappò a Valthier, che lo tenne stretto a sé e gli portò una mano sull’eccitazione. Di lì a poco il Vorador concluse, ma sorprendentemente ancora non si calmò.   
_Ne ha di energia da sfogare,_ rifletté il serpente, mentre lo rimetteva giù.   
Gli diresse la testa verso il bassoventre di Valthier, usando una spira per avvolgergli i capelli, e il più giovane sembrò volersi ritrarre. Incontrò lo sguardo del suo creatore con una smorfia e scosse appena il capo, ma Yvareen diede una spinta particolarmente intensa che fece spalancare la bocca ad Aksar. Contemporaneamente vi spinse contro il più giovane, che si ritrovò le labbra dell’altro avvolte attorno al sesso.   
Aksar sgranò gli occhi e il respiro parve mancargli, mentre il serpente ridacchiava.   
«Valthier, non fare tante storie.» Disse alla sua progenie che sembrava anche più sconvolto dell’altro. Rilevò di avere la voce roca, ormai anche lui era vicino a concludere. «Dubito che capiterà ancora, quindi vedi di apprezzare il momento.»  
Valthier strinse la mascella e indurì l’espressione, cercando di ritrarsi, ma Yvareen lo tenne sul posto con le spire. I gemiti che seguirono risultarono soffocati, e il viso del più giovane prese lentamente una piega più trattenuta, mentre faceva evidentemente del suo meglio per non lasciarsi andare alla pulsione.   
Alla fine sembrò cedere. Prese la testa di Aksar e la diresse sul proprio sesso, rivolgendo uno sguardo indignato al serpente, che per tutta risposta inserì una spira nella sua schiena facendogli sgranare gli occhi. Cominciò immediatamente a pompare energia, senza filtri, e di lì a poco Valthier si ritrovò ad ansimare pesantemente.   
Yvareen mescolò i loro tre spettri energetici, tenendo accuratamente lontane le tenebre da quello di Aksar, e calibrò la conclusione in modo che arrivasse nello stesso momento per tutti. Valthier finì sul viso dell’altro, tremando dalla testa ai piedi, e premendo una guancia su una spira quando Yvareen gli accarezzò il viso.   
Si staccò da Aksar e lo avvolse con le spire, permettendogli di accoccolarsi tra le sue estrusioni energetiche. La progenie di Wyrem sembrava essersi del tutto calmato, e appariva ora completamente esausto. Avvicinò anche Valthier, cingendogli i fianchi con un braccio, e la sua progenie si spinse in avanti per baciarlo; premette il viso sul suo e Yvareen gli accarezzò la testa, tenendolo vicino a sé.   
«Lo sai.» Gli disse piano, mentre Valthier contraeva l’espressione. «Lo sai, Valthier. Non c’è bisogno che io te lo dica.»  
Il più giovane scosse appena il capo, stringendolo come poteva.   
«Lo sai che io sono tuo.» Aggiunse il serpente, e gli occhi dell’altro si accesero di una luce quasi di sdegno.   
«E allora perché…?» Ringhiò a denti stretti, artigliandogli gli abiti che Yvareen aveva solo slacciato.   
«Che importanza ha?» Il suo creatore gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie. «Credi che sia cambiato qualcosa? Credi che ora ci sia qualche differenza…?»  
Valthier distolse lo sguardo, senza rispondere.   
«Per quante creature io possa possedere» Disse ancora Yvareen. «con qualunque essere umano, Vorador o chissà cos’altro possiamo avere contatti fisici, tu ed io, non cambia niente. Tu sei mio, e io sono tuo.»  
Sfregò il viso sul suo e Valthier gli nascose la testa sotto il collo, facendosi più piccolo. Il serpente si sistemò quasi disteso, accomodandosi sulle proprie spire, e cominciò ad accarezzare entrambi i Vorador accoccolati contro il suo corpo.


End file.
